Mientras llueve
by ShaddeLovegood
Summary: Te levantas una mañana lluviosa con el presentimiento de que algo va a salir mal y aunque le pongas todo el esfuerzo a mejorar, te das cuenta que en efecto, algo salió mal. AU. SasuHina, Leve KibaHina. Lemon.
1. Domingo

**_Mientras llueve_**

**_"Domingo"_**

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de que era verano, ella estaba cómodamente recostada entre sus mantas. Hacía tres días que una lluvia incesante caía sobre la región, por lo cual no se sabía si era algo ventajoso debido al calor aplastante de la temporada o algo deprimente. Por otro lado estaba el problema de la horrible humedad que acechaba las paredes y cómo algunos de sus muebles más viejos comenzaban a pudrirse.

Su departamento no era lo que podía llamarse un lujo. Pocilga sería más adecuado o maldito agujero del diablo. El departamento en sí eran tres habitaciones; un dormitorio, un baño que de baño sólo tenía el nombre; y la otra, una rara fusión de cocina, sala de estar, comedor y quién sabe que más. Su habitación estaba pintada de un repugnante color verde vómito y en ella sólo había una cama, cuyos resortes amenazaban con sacarle un ojo en cualquier momento.

Su ropa y demás artículos personales se encontraban regados aquí y allá en su mayoría, algunas cosas aún permanecían bien guardadas en su caja desde el día de la mudanza. Desde hacía tres meses. Se levantó de su cama aún medio dormida y caminó como una zombie hacia el baño.

Gracias a Dios era domingo.

Siempre le había hecho ilusión la idea de vivir sola. Claro, estaba al tanto de las complicaciones que esto traería, las responsabilidades y las obligaciones... ¡Las benditas obligaciones!

Pero ni por asomo se hubiera imaginado que su vida iría a parar a tal punto. De pequeña se imaginó un departamento moderno lleno de comodidades, quizás compartirlo con una amiga; un trabajo glamoroso y bien pagado, salidas con sus amigas y novio cada fin de semana.

Era una ilusa.

Ya en el baño, Hyuuga Hinata se miró al espejo. Su despertar no era de princesita y que decir de su apariencia. Prefirió ahorrarse la descripción mental. Se cepilló, se bañó e hizo todas esas cosas que uno hace en el baño. Ya habiendo despertado del todo, las cosas resultaban mucho más agradables. Hasta que recordó que debía elegir entre pagar la renta o comer esa semana.

¡Mierda!

Abrió la heladera esperando encontrar algo mínimamente tentador. Nada. Puso la tetera en el fuego y mientras tanto fue en busca de su celular. Al mirar la hora y la fecha se percató de algo sumamente inquietante. No era domingo, sino viernes. Pero algo raro pasaba ahí, porque ese viernes de ninguna manera podía ser viernes si se sentía como domingo. Bueno, delirios aparte, a su defensa tenía que decir que cuando se encontraba de vacaciones perdía la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

Ante la perspectiva del viernes; decidió que no dejaría que la lluvia, su departamento en deplorables condiciones, su heladera vacía, ni siquiera el hecho de que estaba con su síndrome premenstrual, hicieran de ese un mal día.

Tenía distintas opciones para que eso no sucediera. Primero: Llamar a Sasuke, su novio de turno. Tampoco es que cambiara continuamente de novio. De hecho, era su primer novio de la secundaria. Cuatro años de relación, nada mal ¿no? Lo buscó en su agenda y sonrió al ver la foto que había puesto para él: Sasuke con una diadema rosa en su cabeza.

El teléfono sonó exactamente dos veces antes de que él contestara.

―¿Hola?

―Estás irresistible con esa diadema en tu cabeza ¿sabes? Te quedaba incluso mejor que a Hanabi.

El rió.

—Estaba pensando en ti ―dijo en un tono juguetón que a ella le encantó.

―¿En serio? ¿Y se puede saber que clase de ideas pasaban por tu cabecita?

—Con esta lluvia pensaba que no estaría mal ir a tu casa, con un par de películas de terror, tú puedes cocinar algo… Y si luego terminamos en la cama tampoco sería mala idea.

No importaba que ya tuviera veintiún años, Hinata seguía sonrojándose como una niña. Y Sasuke sabía con toda seguridad que ahora mismo debería tener sus mejillas al rojo vivo. Y eso a él le encantaba.

―No escuché eso último. ―Él chasqueó la lengua―. Entonces ¿a las seis?

―A las seis. Yo llevo las películas, nos vemos. Adiós.

―Hey… espera…

―¿Sí? ―Pero ella se quedó callada― Adiós.

―Te quiero.

―También yo. ―El silencio se hizo de nuevo, pero antes de colgar el Uchiha habló―. Te amo.

Cualquiera que escuchara a Uchiha Sasuke decir "te amo", estaría de acuerdo con ella en que sonaba completamente antinatural. También cualquiera diría que era porque él no la amaba de verdad. Pero Hinata sabía, y los años le habían dado la razón, que Sasuke era la persona más tierna que conocía y que efectivamente la amaba.

Quizás no fuera ese tipo de novio romántico que te trae rosas, bombones y ositos de peluche; probablemente no le llevaría una serenata y no le gritaría en medio de una calle concurrida una extensa declaración de amor. Sasuke era brusco, callado y totalmente tosco en materias del amor.

Pero nadie le quitaría a Hinata de la cabeza jamás, aquella ternura infinita con la que él le miraba cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta. La manera en que cuando estaban solos tomaba su mano lentamente, como si quisiera extender esa caricia toda la vida; la forma desesperada con que la besaba y seguía besándola desde el principio al fin, cada que hacían el amor. De principio a fin y un poco más, él no dejaba de besarla.

Sasuke no era un príncipe azul y tampoco quería que lo fuera. Sasuke sólo era Sasuke y Hinata sólo Hinata. Cuando la abrazaba despacio, casi pidiéndole permiso, ella sentía que ahí tenía toda la felicidad del mundo. De su mundo.

Un mundo que nada tenía que ver con estarse muriendo de hambre por ser desheredada, un mundo donde no había renta, ni lluvia, ni paredes color verde vomito. Donde "papi" no te echo de casa y no tienes que pelear por sobrevivir. Porque sólo están él y ella, su casa es una bonita casa en el campo con niños corriendo en el jardín y el amor es suficiente para darles de comer a todos.

Y… dejando de lado su trance de cuento de hadas, se le quemaba el almuerzo.

•••

El timbre sonó y pensando que era temprano para que Sasuke llegara, abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba, Kiba Inuzuka, con su sonrisa deslumbrante, que casi la dejaba ciega y sus colmillos sobresaliendo.

―¡Kiba-kun! Tiempo sin vernos ―Y le devolvió una sonrisa, que mucho tenía para envidiarle a la de su amigo.

Él le desordenó el cabello sólo para contemplar la mueca de infantil enfado que ella hacía. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Él entró como si fuera el dueño de casa y se arrojó al roído sofá, para luego mirar el lugar. Su mirada se detuvo en la comida a medio hacer y luego en el vestido que traía puesto la chica.

―¿Esperas a alguien? ―La respuesta le llegó con sólo mirarla ―No me digas. Sasuke ¿cierto?

Ella asintió y su mirada se desvió de la cara de su amigo al reloj. Eran las cuatro y media, había tiempo para estar un rato con Kiba.

―Disculpa, debí preguntar antes de venir… Supongo que me iré. ―Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

―¡Espera! Él viene a las seis, hay tiempo ―mencionó tomándolo de la mano para detenerlo.

No podía ver el rostro triste de Kiba, y cuando él sonrió, ella se tranquilizó. Entonces ambos bajaron la mirada a sus manos y el mismo recuerdo los golpeó con fuerza.

_―Hinata…_

_—¿Sí?_

_―Yo… ¿Podría darte un beso?_

_El viento sopló con fuerza en el aquel parque donde se encontraban, en una de esas tardes de escuela._

_―K-Kiba… Lo siento… yo… S-Sasuke…_

_―Está bien, ¡No importa! Mejor haz como si no hubiera dicho nada ¿si? ¡Nos vemos mañana! ―Y con una sonrisa nerviosa, nada propia de él, se alejó corriendo._

Era su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo… Siempre. No volvieron a tocar el tema, como si nada hubiera pasado, justo como él dijo. Fue de esos recuerdos que murió en una tarde de invierno.

―¿Quieres café?

•••

Eran las cinco treinta del mismo día viernes, que parecía domingo, cuando Kiba se despidió entre risas de su amiga de la infancia.  
Ella se quedó en el marco de la puerta mirándolo alejarse y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre, su mejor amigo.

Dirigió su mirada hacía otra dirección y vio a Sasuke parado, estoico, contemplándola. Llevaba películas en una mano y rosas en la otra, a pesar de que siempre dijo que eso lo hacía sentirse estúpido. En su cara una expresión de enfado le arruinaba las facciones y los labios que siempre la besaban, tenían una mueca de ira.

Por supuesto, Hinata no podría decir en que estado o nivel de estupidez le había contado a Sasuke, sobre esa tarde muerta de invierno en el parque. Pero, cuando el tiró las rosas al suelo, se dio cuenta de que había llegado al punto máximo de idiotez, al dejar que su novio viera a su mejor amigo saliendo de su casa, sabiendo que el presunto mejor amigo siempre la había amado.

Hinata sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando Uchiha Sasuke, sin necesidad de que lo dijera, pero eso no evitó que lo hiciera.

―A las seis… ¡Claro! ¿A qué hora citaste a los demás? ¿Seis treinta? Se nota que tenías ganas de verme… ¿O es qué la estabas pasando mejor con él? ¡Sabes perfectamente las intenciones que él tiene contigo y aún así lo alientas! ―Y antes de voltearse le lanzó una miraba llena de rencor―. No debí venir... —Se subió a su auto, empapado por la lluvia y se fue.

Sasuke era también muy celoso. Y ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Eso era sólo culpa suya. Y se fue.

―Está bien. Tienes razón. Perdóname.

Pero él se había ido y ya no la escuchaba.

* * *

Primer capitulo de una historia nueva, el parecido con la realidad no es mera coincidencia, basado en hechos reales (Shit). Bueno espero que les agrade, un agradecimiento muy especial a Hinamori Uchiha que ha beteado este capitulo y me ha sido de mucha ayuda :D La continuación espero tenerla muy pronto, ya he empezado a escribirla... No creo que este fic tenga más de cinco capitulos, aviso. El titulo del capitulo hace referencia a esa sensación que suele invadirme los domingos, más cuando llueve... Esa sensación nostalgia, pena, aburrimiento, pereza, en fin la sensación de que mañana es Lunes y tienes que ir a la escuela XD... No se si lo entiendan, pero bueno al menos asi me siento yo. Suerte a todos, gracias a los lectores y muchas mas gracias a los que dejan review.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto, oh todopoderoso. Este fic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, su único objetivo es ayudarme a no perder la cordura :)**


	2. Periodo

_**Periodo**_

.

.

.

.

.

Ese día no durmió bien, definitivamente. Tuvo un sueño extraño… No había sido una pesadilla, pero desde luego no había sido agradable.

Soñó que estaba intentando construir un castillo con naipes, debía hacerlo rápido porque de un momento a otro explotarían. Sin embargo, nunca lograba terminarlo y luego de un décimo intento, lo dejó por considerarlo imposible. Entonces el sueño cambió, y ella corría desesperada por la casa buscando un vestido que ponerse entre su pila de ropa, pero cada prenda que agarraba era más horrible y absurda que la anterior, finalmente tuvo que resignarse con ir a su baile de graduación en pijama de ositos. Todas las chicas hermosas y muy elegantes, la señalaban y se burlaban, los chicos simplemente pasaban de ella.

Hinata lloraba en el suelo, de repente llegaba Sasuke para tenderle una mano y la invitaba a bailar. Ella quedaba en el centro de la pista de baile, todos formaban un círculo alrededor, se tomaban de las manos y empezaban a girar cantando una extraña canción que ella no conocía. Luego el suelo desapareció bajos sus pies y Hinata caía, caía.

No fue nada agradable despertarse de ese absurdo sueño, completamente sudorosa y agitada, sin saber porque estaba tan asustada.

Hinata miró su despertador, eran las once de la mañana. Con el tedioso sabor de los lunes por la mañana en la boca, se encaminó al baño preguntándose a donde rayos se había ido su fin de semana.

Su corazón empezó a inquietarse como si quisiera recordarle que debía estar triste. Sasuke no llamó, ni le mandó un mensaje y mucho menos la visitó, cosa que ella no encontraba extraña, aunque le doliera: los enojos de Sasuke Uchiha duraban bastante.

Se dijo a si misma que él probablemente llamaría en cualquier momento y con ese alegre pensamiento, comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

•••

Con una mueca de resignación en su blanco rostro, Hinata comprobó que ya eran las ocho treinta de la noche y seguía sin haber señales de Sasuke. Bien, quizá era hora de empezar a preocuparse.

Esta no era la primera vez que sucedían cosas así, pero ella nunca se preocupó demasiado por el sencillo motivo de que cuando discutían lo hacían por caprichos de Sasuke. Su novio era una persona muy inteligente, reservada, tranquila y sensata; que siempre se mantenía frío y calculador ante todo. Pero cuando se trataba de Hinata se volvía caprichoso, celoso y excesivamente sobre protector. Por estos motivos, la chica solía limitarse a esperar que se le pasara el enojo y volviera más tranquilo.

Sin embargo, esta vez ella lo sentía diferente. De alguna manera había sido su culpa, aunque todos sus amigos opinaran lo contrario, nunca sabría como se habían enterado tan rápido, ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable, así como tampoco podía evadir su responsabilidad.

Tomó su celular, dispuesta a llamarlo. Pediría disculpas y Sasuke entendería… _¿Verdad?_

Enseguida descartó la idea, no quería provocar que el cabreo del Uchiha fuera en aumento.

•••

Hinata no sabía porque seguía lloviendo. Sentada en su sofá, no pudo más que pensar que de alguna manera esa lluvia copiosa e incesante, estaba relacionada con su propio estado de ánimo. Como si el cielo dejara caer las lágrimas que ella no quería derramar, porque hacía mucho tiempo, se había convencido a sí misma que llorar no solucionaba nada.

—"_El clima no se rige por tu estado de ánimo, tonta." _

El comentario sonó en su cabeza y quizá fuera su conciencia pero no pudo pasar desapercibido el hecho de que su "conciencia" tenía la misma voz de Sasuke.

Miró alrededor y la casa que más parecía una ratonera se le hizo enorme, porque estaba sola. Los días se sintieron como años, años de continuos domingos deprimentes y tediosos lunes. Porque estaba sola. En medio de esa soledad sintió frío y reseco el corazón, se le comprimía dolorosamente y se retorcía como si estuviera agonizando. No tenía ni una lágrima para llorar.

Temiendo hundirse demasiado en sus cavilaciones, pensó que tal vez esa vez podría ser un poco egoísta y recurrir a alguien en busca de consuelo. Pero tan pronto como la idea llegó, fue desechada. No había nadie ahí para ella. Por un rato se divirtió imaginando los consejos de sus amigos.

"¡El teme es un idiota! ¡Hablaré con él y lo haré entrar en razón, de veras!" Ni siquiera Naruto podría con la terquedad de Sasuke, era un hecho comprobado. Sólo conseguiría que se pelearan entre ellos y Hinata no quería eso.

"Tal vez si le explicaras a Sasuke-kun lo sucedido él te entendería. Kiba siempre ha sido sólo un amigo para ti." El razonamiento de Sakura podría ser el acertado, pero ante la mención del nombre Kiba, el Uchiha era capaz de salir en su búsqueda para vengarse. ¿Vengarse de qué? Eso no lo sabía. Si ellos no habían hecho nada…

"Déjalo ser, ya vendrá cuando quiera algo de acción." Diría Ino. Sobraba decir que eso no era ninguna solución.

"Uchiha Sasuke esta ahora sumergido en la oscuridad, cuando abra los ojos verá la luz en su camino." Ya podía visualizar a Gaara mirándola fijamente con sus preciosos ojos y los brazos cruzados, en una posición tan típica de él.

"Siempre te dije que era un bastardo. Déjalo." A Neji nunca le había caído bien el novio de su prima.

"Uchiha Sasuke debe comprender que los lazos de camaradería son algo importante en la vida las personas."

—Shino-kun… —Suspiró y la nostalgia la golpeó directo en la cara.

Recordaba cuando Shino, Kiba y ella eran el equipo ocho en el Instituto Konoha. Aquellos momentos llenos de felicidad, en los que escapaba de su realidad en la mansión Hyuuga junto con sus amigos, que hacían de sus días felices. En esa secundaria había formado lazos fuertes que la acompañaban incluso hoy en día y esperaba que la custodiaran lo que le quedaba de tiempo.

Con una sonrisa amarga, pensó que las únicas palabras que podrían hacerla sentir mejor eran las de Kiba. Ella era consciente de cuanto significaba Inuzuka Kiba en su vida. Era la persona más cercana, más querida, más apreciada. Era su sonrisa la que alegraba todo, la que hacía parecer que las cosas no eran tan malas y que todo tenía solución. Su amigo siempre tendría su propio y reservado lugar en su corazón porque lo quería más allá de su control. Pero a pesar de todo no lo amaba, algo que nunca se perdonó.

La mirada triste de Kiba se le clavaba en la mente, en el pecho y en todos lados. Probablemente era ese el motivo de su culpa: Sasuke no tenía razones para enojarse porque Hinata no había hecho nada malo, pero la chica sabía que en el fondo de su corazón ella le había dado mucho lugar a Kiba. A veces incluso más que a Sasuke.

_Sasuke…_

Hinata Hyuuga amaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Lo amaba tanto que ni siquiera podía explicarlo, las más hermosas palabras no le harían justicia a sus sentimientos. Por eso dolía cuando Sasuke la ignoraba, cuando le era indiferente, cuando la miraba con sus ojos como dos pozos negros vacíos y sin vida. Pero dolía más cuando estaban llenos de tristeza que cuando estaban vacíos. Si no era Kiba la persona idónea para consolarla, con toda certeza lo sería el Uchiha.

Era absurdamente ridículo pedir el consejo de Sasuke cuando era él el motivo de sus problemas, mas no pudo evitar imaginarse lo que este le diría:

"Yo tengo la razón. Fin de la historia."

Hinata sonrió. Al imaginarlo, tenía el maravilloso impulso de reír.

•••

Marcó el número conteniendo la respiración y no del todo segura de lo que sucedería a continuación.

—Hola —le contestó secamente.

—Hola… Sasuke. —habló con voz mucho más pausada y baja de lo que hubiera querido. El chico no contestó ni dio señales de escucharla, mas ella sabía que él estaba ahí—. M-mira sólo quería decirte que lamento mucho lo del otro día… Y-yo sólo…

—Esta bien, olvídalo.

—P-pero…

—¡Dije olvídalo!No quiero hablar sobre el asunto, simplemente déjalo. No estoy molesto.

—"Si tú no estas molesto, yo me como el teléfono" Pensó Hinata. Luego de una breve pausa, la muchacha volvió a hablar—. Eso no lo crees ni tú. Por favor, escucham…

Sasuke había colgado.

¡¡Era un cabrón, un idiota, un imbécil, mal nacido, testarudo, orgulloso, egoísta, egocéntrico, caprichoso, tonto rematado, troglodita!!

Y a pesar de todo, ella le quería.

_Lo amaba tanto._

* * *

¡Hola! He aquí el segundo capitulo del fic... Me gusto escribirlo, pero espero que no sea muy aburrido :) Una vez más, un agradecimiento muy especial a Hinamori Uchiha por betear el capitulo, eres un angel *-* Espero muy pronto tener el próximo capitulo :D

Gracias por sus comentarios a: **harukauzaki, Hinamori Uchiha, layill y Ren-Tohsaka**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto, oh todopoderoso. Este fic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, su único objetivo es ayudarme a no perder la cordura :)**


	3. Orgullo y perjuicio

**Orgullo y perjuicio**

.

.

.

.

.

Recogió la mitad de su cabello en una coleta de lado y dejó la otra mitad suelta, le agradaba como se veía con ese peinado. Delineó con cuidado sus ojos, arqueó sus pestañas, pintó sus labios con su labial color "Rosa sensual" o al menos eso decía la etiqueta. Sonrió al comprobar que se veía muy bonita, pero el maquillaje y demás accesorios eran proporcionales a lo hueca que se sentía. Observó el delicado vestido color cielo y le dio una punzada en el pecho al recordar que compró esa prenda para una ocasión especial, lo que se entendía como una cita con cierto Uchiha vengador.

Tomó su cartera y sus llaves al tiempo que se lanzaba decididamente a la calle. Las semanas anteriores habían sido un fiasco, eso no lo podía negar, pero no dejaría que toda su vida girara alrededor de un idiota grande como una casa y su orgullo grande como toda la mansión Uchiha y Hyuuga juntas.

Tres semanas sin una señal de vida del espécimen que tenía por pareja. Claro, él se podía morir y ella no se enteraba de nada, podía venir un maniático con un cuchillo cebollero, degollarlo y ella no sabría nada. Aunque pensándolo mejor, con los chismosos que tenían por amigos seguramente si mataban a Sasuke, Hinata se enteraría antes que el propio Uchiha.

Ese pensamiento la consoló lo suficiente para seguir detestándolo todo el camino hacía el bar, donde había quedado con sus amigas. Llegó al lugar, ellas estaban sentadas en una mesa del fondo y se llevó una grata sorpresa al reconocer a Temari en el grupo.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó mostrando la mejor sonrisa falsa que pudo, sabiendo que no convencía a nadie.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, Temari me estaba contando como es la vida con Shikamaru… —Ino sonrió con malicia—. Al parecer, no es nada perezoso para algunas cosas...

—Tenten y Sakura están tardando mucho con las bebidas —comentó Temari, evadiendo el tema, así que Hinata decidió ayudarle un poco.

—¿Gaara-kun también ha venido? ¿O se quedó en Suna? —preguntó al tiempo que le lanzaba una significativa mirada a la mayor del grupo, quien suspiró agradecida.

—Ahora mismo está en Suna terminando de arreglar algunos asuntos, pero llegará aquí en dos días.

—¿Gaara-kun vendrá? Se lo diré a Naruto, se pondrá feliz —Sakura y Tenten aparecieron, ambas con una bebida en cada mano—. ¡Oh! ¿Cómo estás Hinata? Lo siento, como no llegabas ordenamos sin ti.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo iré —Se levantó delicadamente de la mesa y sonrió—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Comenzó a alejarse, pero aún así pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Ino, murmurando.

—Creí haber dejado a Sai en casa, pero a juzgar por esa sonrisa, creo que su espíritu ha poseído a Hinata.

Se encaminó hacía la barra haciendo crecer su sonrisa, lo que debía darle un aire demente a juzgar por la mirada extraña que le dirigió el chico pelirrojo de la barra. Decidió que era mejor quitar esa mueca de su rostro y se dirigió a la chica rubia que atendía.

—Disculpe señorita, quisiera…

Una sonora carcajada resonó en el lugar, Hinata buscó el origen de semejante risa y su sorpresa fue grande al comprobar que venía del chico pelirrojo. No entendía que era aquello tan gracioso, y con mirada interrogante, se volteó hacía la mujer rubia de ojos azules, ojos que ahora parecían tener un tic nervioso. Sus labios dejaron escapar un susurro de incredulidad que sonó algo así como: _"¿Señorita?"_

—¡No te quedes ahí parada, _Deidara-chan! _Atiende a la muchacha… —El pelirrojo había dejado de reír pero conservaba en su cara una sonrisa burlona. Cuando notó que Hinata lo miraba, le guiñó un ojo.

—Cállate, Sasori-senpai, hmp.

Al escuchar una voz definitivamente masculina provenir de "la rubia" Hinata se sintió morir. ¡Quería que la tierra la tragase! Sentía la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas y se acaloró tanto que casi empezaba a sudar. Ocultó su cara con su flequillo lo más que pudo, siempre había odiado la manera en que se ponía roja como un tomate.

—¡L-lo siento m-mucho! —Inclinó la cabeza en señal de disculpa—. Y-yo iba distraída, no p-presté a-atención…

—No te preocupes, es algo que ocurre seguido, muñeca. —comentó el pelirrojo al tiempo que la miraba con interés.

El chico de nombre Deidara le lanzó una mirada furibunda y se marchó con gesto altivo para atender a unas jovencitas que reían por la escena reciente.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

Aún avergonzada, le murmuró su pedido al chico, Sasori. Mientras él se lo preparaba decidió mirar de reojo a sus amigas y fue de ninguna ayuda ver como se desternillaban de risa, claro está debido a su torpeza. Sakura e Ino se abrazaban, de los ojos de ambas brotaban pequeñas lágrimas; Tenten, si bien era un poco más discreta, se tapaba con una mano la cara mientras que con la otra se sujetaba el estómago y Temari hacía esfuerzos por respirar, al parecer casi se ahogaba con la bebida… ¡Mierda!

—Aquí tienes, muñeca…—Ella levantó la mano para tomar la copa que el chico le pasaba, mas él volvió a hablar—. Me llamo Sasori, es un placer conocerte.

—Yo soy Hinata. —Le contestó un poco descolocada, pero se apresuró a agregar—. El placer es mío.

Los ojos color miel del chico brillaban de manera peculiar y la Hyuuga pensó que veía muy apuesto con su sonrisa juguetona y sus facciones aniñadas.

—Otros compañeros y yo tenemos una banda llamada Akatsuki, a veces tocamos en este mismo bar —informó el joven. Aunque Hinata no entendía porque le contaba aquello, adoptó una expresión de cordial interés—. Este viernes, por ejemplo, nos presentamos a las diez en punto.

—Ah… Eso es genial…

El chico la miraba expectante, pero ella no comprendía que era exactamente lo que él esperaba…

—¡Te está invitando, tontita! —le gritó Ino quien, desde la mesa, no perdía detalle de la conversación.

Sakura le propinó un codazo y le susurró algo que sonó como "¡Cállate, cerda!". A continuación, todas voltearon hacía Hinata levantando los pulgares en señal de aprobación. Cuarteto de chismosas.

—Si no quieres no hay problema… —dijo Sasori con tono decepcionado.

—¡N-no! E-está bien, vendré… Vendré a ver tocar a tu banda —Aseguró con convicción y una sonrisa.

—Genial, puedes traer a tus amigas —Sacó una tarjeta de quien sabe donde y se la entregó—. Puedes llamarme si tienes una pregunta o si quieres hablar.

Hinata asintió y se retiró a su mesa, donde todas la miraban de una forma que no le gustó nada.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —exclamó Ino.

—Bien hecho, Hinata —corroboró Temari, asintiendo con solemnidad.

Sakura le guiñó un ojo y Tenten le palmeó la espalda. Se sentía como si hubiera ganado una maratón.

—No es para tanto. Además, Sasuke…

—¡Qué Sasuke se joda! Olvídalo, quédate con Mister Sexy…

—¡Cerda, no hables tan fuerte! ¡Te está escuchando!

Todas miraron hacía la barra nuevamente. Sasori las observaba con una mueca divertida y Deidara tenía una ceja alzada.

Definitivamente, sus amigas no conocían el significado de "discreción". Pero gracias a ellas, pudo sonreír, olvidarse unos instantes de sus problemas y eso no tenía precio. Se dijo a sí misma que había nada de malo en salir a divertirse en lugar de quedarse en casa lamentándose, que no había nada incorrecto en tomar unas copas con amigas y ver tocar a la banda de Mister Sexy… es decir, Sasori.

•••

El día anterior se había divertido en grande con las chicas y sus locuras, riendo, haciendo bromas, gritando, bebiendo. Necesitaba un rato de distracción, lo cual le hizo muy bien, pero el dolor de cabeza de la mañana siguiente la obligó a pensar en moderar sus "ratos de esparcimiento" la próxima vez.

Esa mañana no tenía ninguna emoción en particular, se sentía ligera pero al mismo tiempo con los pies demasiado pegados al piso para su gusto. Flotando a la deriva, en un océano de desesperación, aferrándose a un salvavidas llamado fe, que le impedía hundirse del todo en la miseria. Un minuto más, quería permanecer aferrada a esa vida.

Dentro de la bañera, el agua le lavaba las penas y culpas, y le regalaba vida nueva. Sin embargo, habiendo pasado una hora, ya era momento de salir si no quería terminar como una pasa de uva. Y ella detestaba las pasas de uva.

Con la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, seleccionó una ropa cómoda para estar en casa y buscó un libro para sumergirse en sus páginas. Pasó su índice por los lomos de distintas obras sin poder decidirse hasta que un viejo libro llamó su atención: _Orgullo y prejuicio. _

Orgullo… Sasuke era orgulloso. ¿Prejuicio? Ella no tenía prejuicios como Elizabeth.

El señor Darcy era un hombre elegante, atractivo, culto y orgulloso. Sasuke también. Ambos eran parecidos, pensó. Pero había un océano de diferencia entre ambos. Si Elizabeth y el señor Darcy pudieron ser felices, ellos también lo serían. Sonrió.

•••

El timbré sonó, Hinata Hyuuga prácticamente voló a la velocidad de luz hacía la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. El recién llegado sonrió con gentileza, ella se colgó de su cuello y se abrazaron tan efusivamente que él llegó a levantarla del piso.

—¡Neji-niisan! Te extrañé tanto —Cerró los ojos mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su primo, aspirando su aroma.

—Y yo a ti —Le acarició la cabeza, pasando la mano entre los finos cabellos—. Huele delicioso… ¿Estas cocinando?

Ella asintió mientras se separaba y lo miraba con sus grandes ojos llenos de cariño.

—Curry, tu favorito.

—Te adoro.

Se la pasaron muy bien, almorzando y recordando viejos tiempos. Él le contó que Hanabi estaba a punto de graduarse con las mejores calificaciones de su salón y Hiashi no podría estar más orgulloso.

—Me alegró mucho por Hanabi-neechan, supongo que ella también estará feliz ¿no? —comentó Hinata.

—Ella dice estarlo, pero yo la noto cada vez más sofocada. Se está sobre exigiendo y eso no le hace nada bien a su salud, he intentado hablar con ella pero no hace caso. También te extraña, lamentó mucho no poder venir.

El semblante de la joven se volvió melancólico. Podía recordar muy bien cuan estricto llegaba a ser su padre, la manera en que repudiaba su falta de carácter, su inutilidad, su todo. Todo en Hinata era motivo de disgusto para Hiashi, desde sus zapatos desgastados hasta las puntas florecidas de su cabello.

—Tú también luces algo enferma. ¿Está todo en orden? —La mirada de su primo la recorrió como si fueran rayos x. A veces sentía que la mirada de Neji era capaz de ver todo, desde leer estados de ánimo, lenguaje corporal e incluso vislumbrar órganos internos. Bueno, de todas maneras eso era algo imposible.

—Estoy bien. En serio.

—Hinata… ¿Qué te pasa?

Y ahí estaba, bastaba que le preguntara que le pasaba para que ella lo escupiera todo. Al final, terminó hecha un manojo de nervios y contradicciones. Neji la escuchó atentamente, no la interrumpió, no perdió detalle y en ningún momento dejó de mirarla, mientras tomaba su mano.

—Escucha —Su protegida no lo miró, tenía la mirada clavada en una araña que correteaba por la pared—. En serio, escúchame. El Uchiha es un bastardo, no me canso de decírtelo. Es gruñón y no sabe tratar a la gente, no sabe quererte. Pero tú lo amas y aunque sea una imbécil, el también a ti. Estoy seguro. Sólo espera, verás que él volverá y todo se solucionará.

—Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no es normal…

—Mira, pronto es San Valentín ¿verdad? Es una tontería, pero puede que él te llamé incluso antes, todos se ponen cursis cuando se aproxima ese día —agregó al ver que la chica no estaba muy convencida—. Y si no, ya me encargaré yo de darle una lección.

Se sintió aliviado al ver que ella esbozaba una sonrisa tímida.

—Gracias niisan —"Gracias por no dejarme caer", pensó.

•••

Llegó el doce de Febrero, el día siguiente y el siguiente. Catorce de Febrero, día de los enamorados. En un rincón de una habitación, una persona estaba hecha un ovillo en la oscuridad. Había anochecido y esa persona no se molestó en encender las luces ni salir de su rincón en todo el día.

Pasaron las doce de la noche y el catorce de Febrero se volvió quince. Sasuke nunca llegó.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo :) Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad son muy amables. En este capitulo Hinata tuvo un poco de diversión al menos, ya se la merecía. Además este es un poco mas largo que los anteriores, así que estoy contenta XD Una vez más un agradecimiento especial a Hinamori Uchiha por betear el capitulo x3

**_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta es una actividad sin fin de lucro, cuyo único objetivo es salvar la escasa (si no es nula) cordura que me queda._**

Gracias por sus reviews a: **Hinamori Uchiha, Ren-Tohsaka, harukauzaki, kaila maya the whater, Merlina Inuzuka, layill, Hina08, adrifernan19 y **

**Con sus reviews pueden llevarse de regalo un Sasuke Uchiha o un Sasori-senpai, muchas gracias. "Deidara-chan" es edición limitada, así que dense prisa si quieren el suyo. (?) XD**


End file.
